


"Prom-ise to say yes?"

by get_out_of_my_cas



Series: First Kiss Au's [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Prom, Prom fic, and then deancas, ficlit, lisa/dean for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_out_of_my_cas/pseuds/get_out_of_my_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of all the horrible and idiotic things Cas has done in his life, and there have been many, this had to be the worst. Agreeing to go to Prom was not the worst part, hell it wasn’t even the second worst. The worst was the fact that he’d be third wheeling Dean and Lisa."</p><p>Yeah, Prom sucks.<br/>But there's always the after-party? (Even if the afterparty is just 3 friends).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Prom-ise to say yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism, please comment. I'd love to hear it : )  
> (This was a oneshot and hasnt even been edited yet) 
> 
> Tumblr is name-number-nightmare

Of all the horrible and idiotic things Cas has done in his life, and there have been many, this had to be the worst. Agreeing to go to Prom was not the worst part, hell it wasn’t even the second worst. The worst was the fact that he’d be third wheeling Dean and Lisa.

 

“You can’t be serious” Dean said, after Cas dropped what was apparently a bomb to Dean: he wasn’t going to Prom.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Cas replied, not even looking away from the TV. It was just Prom. It wasn’t a funeral. And Cas hated dances. Dean knew that. They’re 6-going-on-7 year friendship meant that Dean had found out every quirk, pet peeve, and disgust Cas had. And Dances were the top of the disgust list.

“Cas, it’s Prom!” Dean countered, “You have to go.”

“Says who? Dances are dumb. No one asked me, and besides I already rented a documentary.” Cas said. Dean blew out a breath of air and ran his hands through his hair.

“Cas.” Dean said, trying to get his attention. “Cas!”

Cas turned his head.

“You’re going to Prom. Whether you like it or not.”

“Make me, Winchester” Cas said, crossing his arms. Cas knew he was being a little bit bitchy but Dean should have seen this coming or at least have been respectful of his decision.

“Fine.” Dean said, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone.  Cas eyed him with a look of confusion and apathy, unable to fathom how his phone would ever make Cas go to Prom. He turned back to the TV.

“Hello, Mrs. Novak?” Dean said, knowing now he had Cas’ full attention.

“Don’t do this Dean” Cas said, but Dean has already stood up and crossed the room in defense, getting away from Cas’ reaching hands.

“Sorry to interrupt, but did you know Cas’ wasn’t planning on going to Prom? No? You think he should, right?” Dean said, holding up a ‘wait’ finger to Cas, who had returned to his seat on the couch.

“Awesome. Okay, bye” Dean said, putting away his phone. “Looks like now you have to go.”

Cas just got up and left.

“Sorry, dude, I don’t make the rules” Dean shouted to an already gone Cas.

 

 

So that’s how it was settled. Cas would be going to prom.  He hated even the idea of it, but Dean had seem so hellbent on it that maybe he’d go for an hour or so then leave. Dean would understand.

 

“You ready Cas?” Dean asked, from the other room, trying to get dressed in a rush. He was gonna be late to picking Lisa up. Cas wasn’t surprised.

“Been ready Dean” Cas said, resting his hand against his arm on the couch.

“Get in the car I’ll meet you out there!” Dean yelled, rushing across the living room to a Sammy’s room.

Cas got up and left, the anxiety of what he was doing beginning to fill his stomach.

A couple minutes later Dean appeared and shit, if Cas didn’t already regret his decision to attend Prom, he definitely did now. Dean cleaned up nice, incredibly nice, and suddenly Cas’ pants were a litter tighter. Fuck, this was gonna be a long night.

That was another thing. Going to prom wasn’t just a nightmare because he was third-wheeling, it was a nightmare because somehow along there 6-going-on-7-year friendship, Cas had wound up in love with Dean. Dean didn’t know, nor would he ever, but seeing Dean in a suit and the idea of Prom filled his stomach with lead. He wished it were himself in the front seat, not an empty space that Lisa would soon take. He wanted nothing more than for Dean to have showed up one night with flowers and a sign that said “Prom?” but instead every night he was met with only a chorus of crickets. Cas had adjusted though. Made peace with it. But that didn’t make it any easier.

 

“Hey baby,” Dean said snapping Cas out of his thoughts. Lisa climbed into the Impala, looking absolutely amazing, before giving Cas a wave. Cas nodded and smiled weakly, and she turned back to Dean. Dean smiled at her and then drove off, whether to their high school or Hell Cas couldn’t tell anymore. At this point though, they were the same thing.

 

Prom was just liked Cas had imagined. A bunch of awkward high schoolers dancing to songs Cas hated. Yea, an hour was gonna be a long time. Dean seemed excited though, pulling Lisa into the crowd to dance. Dean beckoned for Cas, but Cas simply replied he was gonna grab a drink and then meet them in a few.

The punch bowl was full when Cas arrived, grabbing himself a plastic cup and pouring the dark red sugar water into it. He then scanned the crowd, looking for any familiar face that would provide an escape route of this hell via conversation. He saw no one but Dean and Lisa, who looked like they were having the time of their life. Hell, they probably were.

Cas fucked up. He knew it; he always did when it came to this stuff. Dean and Lisa should be here without him, enjoying their prom without Cas third wheeling them awkwardly. Cas had been so stupid. Dean obviously only invited him because he felt bad. He probably wished Cas had just ditched, leaving him and Lisa to a night together. Cas set his glass down and went to the bathroom, knowing in full he’d a least find some peace there.

What he found was a group of kids smoking who knows what, so he left. He was running out of places to hide. Plus, Dean was probably wondering where he was.

Okay, so Cas just had to tell Dean he wasn’t feeling well, and that he was going home. Problem solved.

 

“That’s bullshit Cas,” Dean said, crossing his arms.

“No Dean really I feel sick,” Cas said, “I think I’m just gonna call my mom to come pick me up,” Cas said, fishing out his phone. Dean grabbed it before he could even unlock it, and put it in his coat pocket.

“You are not leaving Cas. I know you lying. Now stop being such a pity party and dance.” Dean said, pulling Cas onto the dance floor.

Cas couldn’t dance. In fact, he was horrible at anything involving coordination. But Dean didn’t care, he just tried to make Cas enjoy himself.

 

God Cas was such an asshole. Dean was clearly just trying to have goodtime, maybe even with Cas there, and he was acting like a fucking dick. He was being such a downer, when clearly this meant something to Dean. Fuck, he was such an idiot. Cas felt like he needed to make it up to Dean, so he danced, and smiled. And acted like it was fine. And with Dean and Lisa dancing with him, it sorta was.

 

Soon the night was over, and they were on their way back to Dean’s house.

“My dads out of town and there’s a handle of vodka in the cabinet. So get comfortable kids, because were about to get wasted.” Dean said, running to the bathroom. Cas simply laughed and sat down on the couch, loosening up his tie. Lisa sat down next to Cas, taking off her heels.

“Did you have fun, Cas?” Lisa asked rubbing her the sole of her foot.

“Actually yea,” Cas said, loosening up a bit. The worst part was over. Now he could just relax, hang out with his friends, and get wasted.

Dean came back from the bathroom and poured them all shots. Lisa politely declined, but Cas accepted. Dean took Lisa’s shot for her, tossing it back without even a wince.

“God Dean what the hell is wrong with you” Cas asked, plugging his nose before gulping his down. He immediately felt the burn and grimaced, to which Dean bellowed at, only handing Cas another shot.

“You are such boys. Both of you” Lisa said, standing up to get a glass of water.

“Sorry babe,” Dean said, laughing. He handed Cas another shot and took two himself.

“Dean slow down” Cas said, putting his hand over the shot Dean was about to down. Dean simply smiled and took it regardless.

 

In 15 minutes Dean was smashed, Cas was feeling it himself, and Lisa was sober. Ouch.

Dean tried making conversation with Lisa, but his words were slurred and honestly Cas felt pretty bad for Lisa. He boyfriend was shitfaced and now she was stuck with him acting like a fucking dumbass.

It didn’t surprise Cas when she left not 30 minutes later. Dean would have to fix that later. Probably flowers. No, more like earrings.

“Tonight was so fun Cas,” Dean said, laying his head back against the couch.

“Yea, it was” Cas said, smiling to himself. He didn’t lie this time. Being along with Dean actually made Cas estatic. Being with Dean always did.

“Sorry about the third wheeling” Dean said, standing up but swaying way too much to be safe. Cas grabbed him to ground him but Dean fell, landing in a heap on Cas.

“Oh shit, haha sorry” Dean said putting his hands on Cas chest to help push himself up. He lingered for a second, but then made his way back over to the other side of the couch. Cas noticed but blamed it on the alcohol pulsing through Dean’s veins.

“It’s fine,” Cas said. “No one was gonna ask me anyway.”

“Yea what the fucks up with that? Dude Cas, you’re a total catch,” Dean said before taking a gulp of a clear liquid. Vodka or water Cas had no idea.  Hopefully it was water.

“Thanks,” Cas said a bit sadly. A silence fell over them.

“Wait-what the fuckno thatss so stupid Cas don’t t-think your not awesome because you did-dnt get invited to prom,” Dean said, taking off his shoes. “You’re like the coolest person I know.”

“Alright Dean,” Cas said, hoping to just move on from the subject.

“Stop, I know you don’t believe me Cas” Dean said, sitting up to look Cas in the eyes. “It’s bullshit no one asked you”

“No it’s fine Dean,” Cas asked, trying to stop Dean from getting to heated. Dean was standing up again.

“No Cas! Stop saying that! Why do you think like that? Cas anyone would be lucky to have you as a date.” Dean said, pacing the floor. Cas was getting a little annoyed at Dean. Why couldn’t he just accept the fact that no one like him and move on? Cas already had. He knows hes awkward and nerdy. Everybody does. Why did Dean always have to insist the otherwise?

“Oh yea,” Cas said, standing up a little too quickly to meet Dean. He swayed as Dean tried to steady him but Cas brushed him off. “If people ‘like me so much’ then why did I not have a date Dean? Huh? You keep saying

anybody’ but you don’t mean it! You don’t get it Dean, there’s isn’t an anybody” Cas spat, sort of regretting the harshness, but in reality it was the truth. If Dean didn’t like it then Fuck him.

“In fact, name one person who you think would want to go to Prom with me. One” Cas said, arms crossed.

Dean didn’t respond.

Cas knew that was coming. He sat back down on the couch, starting to regret everything about this night. Once again he’d made it all about himself. God, why did he have to be such an assho-

“Me.” Dean said quietly, picking at his fingernails.

“What?” Cas said, not even having heard him.

“I said ‘Me’, Cas” Dean replied, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.  Cas drunk head was hurting, trying to figure out how he must have heard that wrong.

“Dean you’re drunk,” was all Cas said, knowing fully that tomorrow Dean would be sober and in love with Lisa and Cas would be nursing a hangover. And that’s it.

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t true,” Dean said, looking up at Cas.

“Don’t do this to me Dean. Don’t fuck with me like this,” Cas said putting his head in his hands. Why Dean would think that pretending to actually romantically like him made him want to punch him square in the jaw. In fact, Cas planned on it. He turned to look at Dean before he swung, but Dean was 3 inches from his face.

“Tell me you would have said ‘Yes’” Dean said incredibly close to Cas.  “Tell me if I asked you to Prom you would have said Yes,” Dean repeated, a pleading look in his eyes.

Shit. Holy-holy shit. Cas didn’t believe Dean was serious at first but Dean seemed extremely nervous. He was probably just so drunk he thought Cas was Lisa or some shit and-

And Dean was kissing him.

It was quick. Tentative. Cas was struck, he couldn’t even begin to think that after all these years Dean could somehow have felt the same.

He leaned back in and then they were kissing rough, Dean reaching up to thread his hands through Cas hair. Cas sat forward and placed a hand on Dean’s chest. Dean only leaned in harder, crushing Cas’ lips with his own. The smell and taste of Vodka reminded Cas this was all so fragile, only the next morning would let Cas know if any of this was anything at all, or simply Dean letting off steam he lost when he blew his chance with Lisa.

Regardless, Cas kissed him back, deepening the kiss. Dean traveled down his neck, sucking and biting what was soon to be a dark hickey. Cas might have moaned a little, which set Dean off. He was now on top of Cas, grinding down into Cas lap. The tightness from earlier that night returned to Cas pants, the feeling of Dean on top of him sending him into a drunken haze of euphoria.

Dean soon returned to Cas’ lips, and smiled into the kiss. Cas broke it off to look at Dean, a pair of green eyes meeting his in the darkness. Cas decided that if Dean was being serious, then they could wait till morning. He didn’t want to rush this. Plus, if Dean wasn’t being serious, then taking it too far could mean their friendship was at stake, and that was too important to Cas to lose over making out drunk.

Dean understood that Cas had had enough and simply nestled himself between Cas’ arms, letting the vodka pull him into sleep. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and leaned back, resting his head against the couch. Soon enough he was drifting, the sound of Dean snoring lulling him into dreams of prom dates with green eyes and more freckles than he could count.

 


End file.
